comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: X-Men Days Of Future Past
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE X-Men: Days of Future Past is an upcoming 2014 American superhero film, based on the fictional X-Men characters appearing in Marvel Comics and on the 1981 Uncanny X-Men storyline "Days of Future Past" by Chris Claremont and John Byrne. Directed by Bryan Singer, it is the seventh film in the X-Men film series and the third X-Men film directed by Singer after 2000's X-Men and 2003's X2. It stars an ensemble cast including Hugh Jackman, James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Halle Berry, Anna Paquin, Ellen Page, Peter Dinklage, Patrick Stewart, Ian McKellen, Shawn Ashmore, Daniel Cudmore, Nicholas Hoult, Omar Sy, Booboo Stewart, Fan Bingbing, Adan Canto, Evan Peters, Josh Helman and Lucas Till. The story is written by Simon Kinberg, Matthew Vaughn and Jane Goldman, with Kinberg writing the screenplay. TRAILER PLOT In the future, robots known as Sentinels are exterminating all mutants, as well as any humans who seek to help them. A band of mutants evades the Sentinels with the help of Kitty Pryde, who can project a person's consciousness into the past. Pryde's group convenes with Storm, Wolverine, Professor Xavier, and Magneto at a monastery in China. Pryde sends Wolverine's consciousness to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. Following the assassination, Mystique was captured, and her DNA was used by Trask's company to create Sentinels, whose ability to adapt to any mutant power makes them almost invincible. Xavier and Magneto advise Wolverine to find both of their younger selves for help. Wolverine awakens in 1973. At the X-Mansion, he encounters Xavier and Beast. Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters has closed after most of the teachers and students were drafted for the Vietnam War. Xavier, now a broken man, is overusing a serum which allows him to walk and suppresses his telepathy. Wolverine explains his mission and persuades Xavier to help free Magneto from a prison cell beneath the Pentagon, where he is being held for allegedly assassinating President John F. Kennedy. They rescue Magneto with the help of Peter Maximoff, a mutant with superhuman speed. In Washington D.C., Trask unsuccessfully lobbies Congress to gain support for his Sentinel program. Meanwhile, in Saigon, Mystique prevents William Stryker from appropriating a group of mutant G.I.s for Trask's research. Mystique investigates Trask's office and discovers he has been capturing mutants to use in experiments. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine fly to Paris to intercept Mystique. In Paris, Mystique impersonates a South Vietnamese general to infiltrate the Paris Peace Accords with Trask, who is trying to sell his Sentinel technology to communist nations. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, and Wolverine arrive as Mystique is about to kill Trask. Magneto tries to kill Mystique to ensure her DNA cannot be used for the Sentinels, but she jumps from a window. The fight spills onto the street in view of the public, allowing Magneto and Mystique to escape. During this time in the future, Pryde's control over Logan weakens, and he injures Pryde. Trask is saved, but the world is horrified by the existence of mutants. President Richard Nixon approves Trask's Sentinel program and arranges an unveiling ceremony. Trask's scientists recover Mystique's blood from the street. Meanwhile, Magneto—who has recovered his telepathy-blocking helmet—intercepts the prototype Sentinels in transit and laces their polymer-based frames with steel, allowing him to control them. At the mansion, Xavier stops taking his serum and slowly regains his mental powers, while losing the ability to walk. Through Wolverine, Xavier speaks to his future self and is inspired to work for peace between humans and mutants once again. He uses Cerebro to track Mystique, who is heading to Washington D.C. As Xavier, Wolverine, and Beast search for Mystique, Nixon unveils the Sentinel prototypes at the White House. Magneto commandeers the Sentinels and attacks the crowd, then sets the Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium around the White House as a barricade. Nixon and Trask, accompanied by the Cabinet, Secret Service officers, and Mystique (disguised as a Secret Service member), are taken to a safe room. Wolverine and Beast try to stop Magneto, but he pits a Sentinel against them and then throws Wolverine into the Potomac River. In the future, the X-Men make their final stand as a large army of Sentinels attack the monastery. In 1973, Magneto pulls the safe room from the White House and prepares to kill Nixon and his Cabinet. Mystique, disguised as Nixon, incapacitates Magneto with a plastic gun. Xavier persuades Mystique to spare Trask and allows her and Magneto to flee. Mystique's actions are seen as a mutant saving the President, leading to the cancellation of the Sentinel program. Trask is arrested for trying to sell American military secrets. Wolverine wakes up in the future to find Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Pryde, Beast, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Xavier alive. In 1973, Mystique impersonates Stryker and takes custody of Wolverine. In a post-credits scene, a crowd chants to En Sabah Nur, who is using telekinesis to build pyramids as four horsemen keep watch nearby. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: WWE X-Over Event Hugh Jackman didn't bring any new footage from X-Men: Days of Future Past with him to tonight's Raw, but he did take part in a very fun segment involving WWE Superstars Dolph Zigger and Damien Sandow who came out to the ring as...Magneto! Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:Professor X Category:Magneto Category:Mystique Category:Wolverine Category:Beast Category:Iceman Category:Shadowcat Category:Boliver Trask Category:Bishop Category:Storm Category:Colossus Category:Warpath Category:Blink Category:Sunspot Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:William Stryker Category:Havok Category:Toad Category:WWE Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe